My Cup of Tea
by Glalie773
Summary: Hermione's watching a Quidditch practice, when a certain Slytherin strolls up for a chat. DM/HG one-shot. Implied GW/BZ.


**Okay, one-shot fic DM/HG. Sorry if it sucks. Haha. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter related.**

************************

Hermione stared up at the bewitched ceiling, stirring her coffee aimlessly. It was a gorgeous day… The sun was sparkling, there wasn't a cloud in the clear sky, and it was the perfect temperature for Hermione: cool and breezy.

"Hey, Hermione," Ron started. Hermione glanced at him, sipping from her cup.

"Hmm?" she looked from Harry, to Ron, to Ginny, who were all staring at her. "What?" she asked suspiciously, setting her cup down quietly.

"You should watch our practice," Ron said enthusiastically. Ginny and Harry nodded, eyes sparkling.

Hermione nervously tapped her fingers. "Er- well, I have a lot of homework…"

Harry made a disbelieving sound in the back of his throat. "Hermione, we barely just started 7th year. How much homework can you have?"

"And besides," chimed in Ginny. "It's absolutely perfect outside. Please, just watch?"

Hermione looked from the imploring faces of her friends to the sky again. It was nice out… and she had already finished all her work (not that she'd tell them that).

"I… suppose," Hermione hedged, feeling as though she had suddenly received more than she bargained for.

"Seriously?" Ron grinned. "Awesome! You never want to watch our Quidditch practices!"

With good reason, Hermione thought mutely. Though, knowing the love of Quidditch her friends had, she kept silent. Calmly, she asked when it was.

"Right after lunch," Harry smiled at her, perhaps knowing what internal struggle Hermione was going through to agree.

"Okay," Hermione reluctantly replied. "I… guess I'll see you then. I have to go to Arithmancy."

"Bye, Hermione!" Ginny waved cheerfully, and Hermione forced her fingers to move back.

"Oh good lord," she mumbled as she walked away. "Watching Quidditch?"

********

It was after lunch that Hermione decided her day was ruined. Not only did Ginny force her to leave her books in her dorm, she had also discovered that the practice was going to be an extra hour long, to go over the new dives.

"Why am I even here?" Hermione sighed, intertwining her fingers together, after seating herself in the empty stands.

"My question exactly, Granger."

Hermione stiffened. She knew that voice anywhere. Without looking behind her, she intoned, "Malfoy."

Heavy footsteps neared her, making Hermione twitch. What was the ferret doing here, anyway? Spying?

Draco slowly ambled into Hermione's line of vision, smirking widely. He was wearing a grey shirt, which, Hermione couldn't help noticing, matched his eyes exactly.

He saw her looking.

"I don't only own silver and green, you know," he pointed out snidely. Hermione flushed.

"I know that, Malfoy."

"I would hope so," he raised his eyebrows at her. Hermione steadily ignored him as best she could, until his presence annoyed her to no end.

"Is there something you wanted, Malfoy?" she asked without looking up. "Or are you just here to pester me?"

"No, not really." he finally sat down, on the bench below her. "Though I'm sure spying couldn't hurt… Kidding," he added, when Hermione's glaring eyes burned holes through his.

They fell silent once more, and Hermione pondered what the hell he was doing there.

_He's changed. Sort of. He's more… tolerable, I guess you could say. I think his father's death affected him more than he lets on, though._

"Granger," Draco interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes, Malfoy?"

"This isn't really my cup of tea, you should know, but I have… a favor to ask of you."

Hermione sat, stunned. "A favor?"

"Yes, a favor. And before you flatter yourself, it's for Blaise." Draco sneered, though, unless Hermione's eyes were playing tricks on her, it seemed less malicious than it used to be. Softer, almost.

"What.. Does he want?" Hermione gripped the edge of the bench.

"He likes the Weaselette," Draco supplied in a bored tone. Hermione gaped. Her mouth formed a large 'O' and she stared blankly into the cool eyes.

"Um…"

"Exactly what my reaction was," Draco almost smiled. Hermione was sure of it.

"Seriously? Since when?" Hermione's eyes followed the small redhead zipping around the field.

"Not sure," he examined his perfectly manicured nails. "A while, probably, though he wasn't about to tell me that." With that, he looked up under his lashes at Hermione. "That's where you come in, Granger."

Hermione was torn between helping her friend, who she suspected had a little crush on Blaise, to helping… Malfoy. Ew. Even the thought gave her shivers.

Draco seemed to know what Hermione was thinking. "Just think of it as helping your Weasel friend and Blaise. I'm just the lone messenger."

Hermione's eyes snapped to his. They stared each other down. Hermione broke away, looking out into the distance.

"What do you- I mean, Blaise- need my help for?" she asked, voice barely audible. Draco smirked wider.

"You need to convince the little Weaselette to go out with him," Draco sighed, as though the mere thought was excruciating to say out loud. Hermione stared. That was it?

She barked a laugh. "Done. She already liked him."

Draco slapped his hands on the bench. "Excuse me? Since when do Gryffindors harbor secret crushes on Slytherins?"

"I could say the same for your pals, Malfoy."

Draco gnashed his teeth. "Fair enough." He stood up, surveying the pitch. "You know, Granger," he finally said. "I noticed that you only call Blaise by his first name. I wonder why, hmm?" he winked knowingly at her. Hermione flushed.

"Do I?" she thought for a moment. "I guess, maybe since Blaise is actually a decent human being?" she said uncertainly. Actually, she didn't know why she only called Blaise by his first name.

"'Actually a decent human being?'" echoed Draco. "Ouch."

"You asked."

"So I did." Draco was still. Hermione wondered why he didn't leave, since his job was done and all. His presence was kind of unnerving her, but not in a bad way.

"Are you… waiting for Ginny or something?" Hermione asked.

"No."

"Oh." Hermione was confused. Actually, confused was a great understatement. "So, what are you still doing here?"

Draco turned his head towards her and smile a lopsided grin. Hermione's mouth formed an 'o' again. She had never seen him smile, actually smile, before. But it was gorgeous.

"I'm trying to work up the courage to give you this," Draco pulled out a little note. Hermione eyed the parchment wearily. "Though judging by your look, it's not going to be received well." He tossed her the slip, and it floated gently in her hands.

"Um." Hermione managed. Draco smiled his dazzling smile again.

"See you around Granger," he strolled away. Draco turned back again and called out, "And I lied, this is a very sweet cup of tea for me." He winked.

Hermione opened the parchment with fumbling fingers.

_Granger-_

_Hogsmeade is next weekend, and I was wondering if I could escort you there. We'll see what enfolds after that, assuming you don't punch me before anything can happen. _

_DM_

Hermione smiled softly. He was right. It was a very sweet cup of tea.

*************************

**And that, ladies and gentlemen, is what you get with a couple hours on your hands, and nothing to do. At _all. _Sorry about the poor quality, I couldn't really get into it. It was just something to do. :)**


End file.
